The requirements for using several known types of seal rings for conduit joints that function in high pressure environments are well known. Common to all of these is the fact that they are made of compact and non-compressible material like metal and metal alloys because other types of materials do not meet all of the requirements in tensile or compressive strength properties and therefore will not be as strong as required in the high pressure applications. One disadvantage of using such conventional seal rings and/or gaskets and/or washers, is the fact that the joints in the pipeline typically are exposed to thermal work in the material as well as mechanical stress forces resulting in a joint especially during bending of the piping assembly, which after some time will cause the joint to leak. Furthermore, when connecting these types of joints with these rings and/or gaskets, the conventional types normally provide little flexibility and if so, in one direction only. The conventional ringed gaskets are normally constructed of a single layered, single material. In some cases, ceramics are used when known compressive forces exceed 30,000 psi. If the ceramic ringed sealing gasket is stressed under certain severe conditions, it may stress crack leading to catastrophic failure in that the ringed gasket will not be able to provide either continued insulation between the two sections of the joint and/or sufficient sealing capacity. In a subassembly used for example, in servicing hydrocarbon producing wells, there is an additional need to provide gaskets which are insulators that will fail if conduction through the joint occurs.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a non-conductive ringed sealing gasket, referred to herein as a “kerros” gasket (layered), that avoids the aforementioned problems in connection with;                (a) thermal work in the material in the area around the conduit joints,        (b) withstanding full loading wherein at least one layer includes the inner portion with continuous toroidal axially and radially wrapped polyamide fibers having voids filled with ceramic-filled epoxides such that shear forces occurring during movement of the piping assemblies are distributed predominantly radially along the axial length of the polyamide fibers, thereby forcing the fibers to distribute load in the tensile direction and eliminating cracking of the gasket.        
The present invention is directed to joints such as those formed between carriers and their respective bores and the provision of sealing rings for such joints, wherein the sealing rings and adjacent joint surfaces are so configured that the integrity of the fluid tight joint formed thereby is maintained under pressure and remains “leak-proof” either within the joint or exterior to the joint. At the same time, the joints should maintain their self-aligning characteristic as they are put into motion, causing excessive torsional, tensile, compressive, and shear forces that often exceed 100,000 psi when the piping joints are placed in downhole applications. The failures in a gap subassembly often occur in directional drilling when the drilling begins to stray from a vertical direction toward a horizontal direction. In order to dampen and/or alleviate the ultimate load failures, it is desirable to use a gasket (acting as a spacer and/or washer) between any jointed piping assembly that is in motion in order to lengthen the time between failures or even to eliminate failures occurring in the joint. By using one or more gaskets, it is possible to add flexural tolerance to a piping assembly. The gap sub assembly used in gas and oil downhole rigs is one example where such an application is useful and is becoming more and more demanded as the industry evolves toward horizontal drilling and fracing.